Humans
by ThatGeekyG1rl
Summary: Human AU- The brother's have to survive school
1. An intro to the Hamato's

It's hard growing up with 3 younger brothers and a single dad. Our mum was dying after giving birth to me, I can't help but feel partially responsible for her death. But as my father would tell me "Life is about moving on, accepting changes and looking forward to what makes you stronger and more complete"

However she managed to survive through three more births and eventually she died on the 17th February, 2 days after my baby brother was born.I am the eldest in the family and according to my immediate younger brother Raphael I am a know it all.

Ok so now to my brothers. My immediate younger brother Raphael (Raph) he is a hothead who gets in trouble at school a lot, then you have Donatello (Donnie or Don) the smart one who fixes anything he can around the house and then there is my baby bro Michelangelo (Mike or Mikey) he is the light hearted silly one who keeps our bunch together.

Our father/ ninjutsu Sensei is Hamato Yoshi or as Mikey calls him Master Splinter, he is kind and loving to us, and keeps us safe. He would protect us from the world if he could. But none the less this is my family...

We live in a house in NYC. The layout is simple. As soon as you walk through the front door you are greeted with stairs on your right and then a shoe box and a door on your left. When you go through the door you have a giant living room, that has a dip in the centre which we call "the pit". Then you have a reasonably small dining room and kitchen with double doors leading to our garden. Going up the stairs the bathroom is right in front of you then you turn left and there is My father's room, past his room on the right is Mikey and Donnie's room, next door is Raph's room. Then at the end of the hallway are another set of stairs that lead up to my attic bedroom. As soon as you go up the stairs you are greeted with a wooden latch,unhook it and you enter a baby blue room with a slant in the roof. There is a small window facing the neighbors attic and my single bed hidden in the shadows. I have my blue lampshade covering the light and a bedside table with a lamp on it. On one wall It is all white where I paint anything I want, then hanging from the ceiling are a bunch of my photographs. In the far corner is a desk with a laptop and books. Finally my simple wardrobe with my notes section on the side.

On the floor it is white wood with a blue furry rug and a chest at the foot of my bed. In the chest are my Katanas and Ninjutsu gear. Unlike my brothers I keep my gear hidden whereas they have them on display in their rooms or hanging carelessly in their wardrobe. Or even in Mikey;s case just lying on the floor with everything else. He has the messiest room then its Raph's then Donnie's (He says it's an organized mess) Then my room is the cleanest.

The next morning Leo dragged himself out of bed, getting ready for his first day at high school. His brother's and him were ready to go to Oak View high school. "Where wishes are made and dreams come true" Well that's what it said on the website. Leo went into his closet and put on a white t-shirt lined with blue then a baggy baby blue jumper, with a zip and some gray bottoms and dark blue converse.

He put on his black rucksack and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hi Leo! what do you want for breakfast!" His enthusiastic little brother shouted. He was wearing an orange hoodie with beige shorts, white socks and black/green trainers. "Just an apple Mikey" He replied with no enthusiasm."k dude!" Mikey shouted back throwing an apple to his eldest sibling. "Raphael , Donatello hurry up you will be late!" Their father shouted up the stairs in response he got a half dressed Donnie running down the stairs with his bag slung over his shoulder and a grunt from Raph as he slid down the banister.

"See ya later dad!" Mikey called walking out the door. "Bye dad!" Donnie called next, then a wave from Raph. "See you later Father" Leo said walking to the door. "Look after them Leonardo" His father replied. Leo nodded and shut the door.

When they reached the school the bell signaling the start of the day rang. "English" Raph grunted "Same dude" Mikey squeeked "Me too" Donnie stated and Leo just nodded, and with an overly exited Mikey they went to English.

Donnie sat at the front with Mikey on his right near the door. Raph placed himself at the back right corner. While Leo settled on the far left of the middle row next to the window.

"Psst, Donnie this is awesome!" Mikey whispered.

"Alright class settle down I am Professor Honeycutt or Mr Honeycutt, I will be your English teacher and maybe your Science teacher. This term we will be learning about Dr. Who and Japanese culture" The teacher set down his satchel and started writing on the chalkboard. "Now for registration, April O'Neil, Angel Jones, Casey Jones, Donatello Hamato,Fong Dragon, Hun Dragon,Karai Oroku, Leonardo Hamato,Mike Gecko, Michelangelo Hamato,Mona Lisa and Raphael Hamato."

"Good everyone's here apart from miss Oroku, hmm curious raise your hand if you are a Hamato?" The four brothers raised their hands "Brothers?" Mikey nodded immediately and turned to Donnie who was smiling back at him. "Today class we are going to get to know each other let's start with the Hamatos, so you're brothers who is the eldest?" The professor asked. Donnie, Mikey and Raph turned to Leo who was doodling in his notebook, he sensed he was being stared at so he looked up and smiled. "The youngest?" At this Mikey stood up and raised his hand, The class couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"So who's next after Michelangelo?"

"Well technically speaking it's me by 5 minutes" Donnie shifted uncomfortably. "Twins?" Raph and Donnie nodded as the professor turned his attention to the only brother who did not participate "So Leonardo what's it like having three younger brothers?" Leo just shrugged and went back to doodling.

The rest of the students introduced themselves and then the professor wanted to know about talents "Anyone have any hidden talents?" He asked kindly. First the girl called April said she was quite good at doing peoples hair, then Angel said she was good on rollerblades, Casey Jones said he was great at Hockey, Donnie said he could fix near enough anything in which the teacher gave him a broken clock which he managed to fix in three minutes and left the class impressed. Fong and Hun said they could cook Chinese food, then came Leo

"What about you Leonardo?" The professor asked. Leo again just shrugged. "Maybe your brothers know?"

"Oh yeah professor my big bro is great at everything," Mikey answered with a big smile."Elaborate Michelangelo" The professor said standing at the front of his class. "Well he can cook, skate, he was the first one to learn how to read and write he taught Donnie all about electronics he used to help me when I had nightmares and he is great at Ninjutsu especially with Katanas and he can draw. Plus as a bonus he knows Japanese!" Mikey finished huffing for breath the rest of the class stared at the huffing boy then turned to Leo luckily the bell rung class was over.


	2. A letter from Mum

As the bell rung Leo slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the class, _Thank God that's over!_ he thought to himself. Leo then pulled out his schedule and checked his classes: English, Free Period, Martial Arts, Science, Recess, Advanced chemistry, Art.

Leo's POV:

Since I had a free period I decided to head outside to the cherry blossom tree, however before I could get there I saw Donnie being slammed up against a locker, so I joined the crowd and listened to the conversation "Listen here twerp, if I ask for money you will give it to me!" The person shouted it sounded a lot like Hun. "Raph may be in class, but I do have other brother's!" Donnie shouted.

No POV

"Yeah, your little baby of a brother Michelangelo and you're shy brother Lame-o-nardo. They wouldn't hurt a fly!" Hun shouted Leo didn't even flinch at the name given to him but as soon as Donnie was released and the crowd dispersed Leo went up to Donnie and shot Hun a death glare that could scare a ghost.

"He's gonna get it, isn't he?" Donnie asked putting his glasses back on. Leo gave a nod and helped Donnie up as they headed to Martial Arts.

Short Time Skip...

It was now Leo's turn to chose a sparring partner, everyone expected him to chose a wimp like fong, but no Leo chose Hun who was much larger then Leo.

That was when the fight began...

Hagime!

Leo did a sliding kick and knocked Hun to the ground he then got him pinned and punched him in the face, When Hun managed to get up he went to punch Leo, but Leo did a backflip out of the way, Leo then caught Hun's punch, twisted his arm and pinned him with his arm behind his back. "Don't mess with my brothers again, or else"

Yame!

Leo stood out of the ring and bowed to his sensei and went to sit with Donnie, Mikey and Raph. Immediately Donnie went to Leo and hugged him "Thank's Leo"

"No problem Little Brother" Leo then showed his brothers that he managed to rip the belt from Hun's waist during the fight, "Oh and Hun" Leo shouted "I meant what I said, here's for humiliating Donnie By the way" and with that Hun's trousers fell down and the class didn't even hear the bell go off.

LLLLLEEEEEOOOOOLLLLLEEEEEOOOOOLLLLLEEEEEOOOOOLLLLLEEEEEOOOOOLLLLLEEEEEOOOOOLLLLLEETIME SKIP

As Leo was walking out of school he heard a few people talk about the fight from earlier, "Yeah right, that's Leo he would never"

"Hun got a good old beating, though I expected it from Raph not Leo"

As Leo reached his dad's car he simply stepped in and sat waiting for the lecture that Raph usually gets (Thank God his brother's were all in clubs)

"Leonardo Hamato you got into a fight on your first day! I expected this from Raphael, not from you"

"Dad he was beating up Donnie and I did it in Martial Arts class and stuck with the rules, you told me directly this morning to protect them." Leo answered

"Leonardo, yes I did tell you to protect your brother's but in no way did I say for you to put yourself in danger"

"Well it was the only way to protect him this time" Leo whispered.

"Leonardo, you always were my best behaved son, no punishment this time but If you get into another fight you will be in deep trouble."

"Hai Sensei"

"Leonardo I do not mean to be tough on you, but you know at your level of ninjutsu it is enough to send someone to hospital for life. That is without you using your anger. Raphael may be short tempered and full on but you are the only one to remember your mother giving you stronger emotions. Just please be careful my son"

"Don't talk about mum" Leo replied getting out the car and going up to his room.

Splinter's POV

Oh Leonardo why must you be so closed off, I understand that your mother is a sensitive subject but you need to break that boundary so your anger does not consume you.

I hope you are not hiding something that you have kept hidden, for all our sakes...

No Ones POV

Leo sat up in his room listening to "Don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith while silently crying,

 _I'm so sorry mum it's all my fault you're gone..._

 _I'm so sorry_

 _thank's to me my brother's don't have memories of a mum_

 _I will protect them with my life..._

Leo then picked up the letter his mum had written for him before she died.

 _To My dearest son Leonardo,_

 _I am so sorry I leave you so soon but my health is rapidly declining there are only a few things I wish to say_

 _please protect our family_

 _Don't change my darling son_

 _Look after your brother's_

 _Carry on painting they are as beautiful as the sun_

 _Look after yourself and follow your heart._

 _And even though I won't be there to guide you I love you with all my heart my perfect son my guardian angel_

 _Love Mummy_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_


	3. Sick Day

Splinter's POV

I walked up the stairs heading to Leonardo's room to inform him his brothers had returned from their clubs however I stopped in my tracks when I heard quiet sobbing _That is strange Leonardo never cries._ Curious I continued the journey to my eldest's room.

When I arrived at the latch I knocked when I heard shuffling and then nothing I made my way through the latch as I entered I was greeted with Leonardo sitting on his window seal (which had a few cushions on it) with his mother's letter in his hand. He then turned my way with tear filled eyes.

No words needed to be exchanged as I walked forward and sat with my distraught son. _Oh Leonardo.._

Mikey's POV

When I walked through the door with dad and my other 2 brother's dad said he was going to let Leo know we were home so we could all do our homework in the dining room together. That was 10 minutes ago! I mean our house isn't that big. As I started to get curious I decided it was best to make my way up to Leo's room to see what was taking them.

As I got to my elder brother's room I suddenly felt the need to just go back downstairs and wait but while I was debating my decision I stopped when I saw sensei closing the latch to Leo's room.

"Dad? Is Leo coming" I questioned trying to hide the concern in my voice. "Leonardo is feeling under the weather Michelangelo, he is resting"

"Oh Ok... can you help with my hw then please?" I asked now walking down the stairs to the dining room. "Of course my son" Sensei then led me to the dining room where Raphie and Donnie were waiting. "Hi dad is Leo coming down?" Donnie asked "Leonardo is feeling under the weather at the moment so he is resting." Splinter stated sitting at the head of the table helping his son's with their Homework while Donnie did Leo's English Raph did Leo's Chemistry (So he could blow something up) and Mikey started Leo's art.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT Next Day...

"See ya later dad" the three boys shouted and as they left the house a conversation began...

"Do you guys think Leo's ok?" Mikey asked innocently, "Think shellhead Leo'snot sick" Raph hissed. "Why's he at home then?" Mikey asked

"Mikey the day before yesterday it was your birthday then yesterday we were at school so that means it has been 2 days since your birthday, so what does that day mark?" Donnie questioned

"National Pizza day?" Mikey looked to Raph for the answer

"No, it marks the anniversary of mums death" Raph stated, "But why is Leo home and you guys aren't, I mean I understand why I'm not there, but you guys I don't get it!"

"Mikey, Leo's birthday is in mid November Mum died two days after you were born so Leo got the most time with her over a year to be exact because we remember her as much as you do, let's just be glad our's and Leo's grade are joined, so we can comfort him." Donnie explained as they walked into the school gates.

Back at home:

Leo went into his chest and scavenged for a picture once he found it he continued his quiet sobs and he carefully placed it in his hands, while Leo was doing this his father was climbing up the stairs to his room with a bowl of soup and a wrapped box. Once he opened the latch he saw Leo sitting on his bed while tears dripped from his face onto the picture "Leonardo I brought you something" Splinter announced approaching his son and sitting on the bed, he put the soup on the bedside table and put the box in his lap. "Your mother wanted to give this to you when you were old enough. Leo turned his head towards the box and began to carefully began to unravel the paper around the box he then lifted off the lid. There in front of him were 2 katanas with red and gold around the handles instead of the blue ones he already has.

There was a note as well.

 _Leonardo,_

 _I hope you enjoy your present and I am sorry I cannot be with you to open it, the illness has spread through my body and I know I will not survive another year, for this I am sorry. But my son It is not your fault it is merely nature's work do not blame yourself my beautiful baby.._

 _As I will soon depart from this life I must tell you Happy birthday for the year's to come and I know that you are the person to tell my wishes._

 _On the day of my death, After you turn 17 I would like you to plant a cherry blossom tree on top of where I lay as well as could you hang some pictures of you and your brothers and father around the grave. But most importantly can you sing me a lullaby? Like I did for you many times, and here is the last one from me..._

 _Close your eyes my sweet child,_

 _I shall be here when you wake,_

 _Don't start crying and don't you weep,_

 _Your the precious treasure I will always keep._

 _And in my arms you lay silently sleeping,_

 _While the brush of the wind touches your shoulders_

 _Sleep my darling child,_

 _For I shall not be far_

 _All you need is to find the right star_

 _And there I am watching you closely,_

 _With tear filled eyes,_

 _Write this song_

 _Because I know I will not be here long_

 _Is it my turn to sleep?_

 _Because I'm ready to go._

 _Goodnight my darling child,_

 _See you tomorrow_

 _Please do not mourn_

 _I shall wait for you at dawn_

 _So don't say goodbye_

 _I'll see you in a new life_

 _My sweet baby rest_

 _And let the world keep you warm in your father's arms_

 _You slowly sleep_

 _And I remember the single treasure_

 _I will always keep..._

 _Love Mummy_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

And then Leo cried...


	4. A girl

Leo cried...

"Leonardo?" His father pulled the teen into a tight embrace while shedding a few tears of his own "She wants us to...vis..it her...this afternoon" Leo croaked his voice breaking at points. "Of course, we will" Splinter replied. "Thank's Dad" Leo sniffed. "Always my child."

"Now, I must call into school and say you will be having the day off." Splinter concluded and was about to leave but was stopped "I want to go, I had a free period anyway" Leo stated getting up and grabbing his bag"  
"Are you sure Leonardo?" His father questioned placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "Yes sensei, I'm sure" Leo answered "Well then I shall drop you off" His father stated.

SHORT TIME SKIP..

Leo arrived at the school and made his way to his 2nd period class just in time. Luckily it was English with the Professor. When everyone entered and Leo's brothers saw him Mikey ran up and hugged him, Leo gave a small sad smile and when Mikey let go he brought out his notebooks and started doodling again.

"Ok class settle down, today we will be learning about Japanese culture, to be exact, Ninja" The professor announced. Leo looked up from his notebook and closed it, he noticed his brothers getting excited and Donnie already answering most of the questions asked. "Ok class you shall be split into pairs for the Homework projects and class work"

"The partners shall be, April O'Neil and Angel Jones, Casey Jones and Donatello Hamato, Fong Dragon and Hun dragon, Karai Oroku and Leonardo Hamato, Mike Gecko and Michelangelo Hamato, Mona Lisa and Raphael Hamato, these shall be your partners for all projects, today you will be starting your first homework project which is about ninja" The professor explained and as everyone got into their partners Leo noticed only him and Raph had partners of the opposite gender.

"Hi, I'm Karai" the girl next to him said, "Leo" he replied getting out his pen and he started to write down ideas, "Look, I know we both have to do this project but I know quite a lot about Japan, I was born there." Karai explained, "I come from Japan too, Dakara, kokoro no naka de dono yōna aidea o motte imashita ka? (So what ideas did you have?)" Leo asked now turning his head towards his partner's face, "Watashitachiha ninja no dōjō no, katas ya buki ni tsuite nanika o okonau hitsuyō ga arimasu kangaete imashita (I was thinking we should do something about the Dojo's, katas and weapons of a ninja)" Karai answered, "E e, soreha kūrudesu (Yeah, That's cool)" Leo finished.

At that moment the professor was walking around the classroom and heard Leo and Karai talking in Japanese, "You guys can speak in Japanese?" He asked them, "Hai" they both answered. "Where did you learn?" he questioned now sitting in front of them and turning the chair around. "I was born in Japan" Karai stated. "Yeah I was born in Japan too" Leo replied, "Leonardo, what about your brother's?" the professor asked, "Nope, only me but Mikey sometimes talks in Japanese in his sleep." Leo then looked at his brother's who were all getting along with their partner's apart from Donnie who looked like he was ready to rip his hair out.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

…...

A/N: Quick Note on the boy's ages

 **Leo Is 17** (November 17th 1998)

 **Raph and Donnie just turned 16** (27th January)

 **Mikey is 16** (turned 16 two days ago)

And yes their school term starts in February and ends in September, The age boundary is November 16th, therefore Leo is the eldest in his year.


	5. Picnic on a hill

A/N: Sorry for me not updating I kinda was just getting over depression (It got bad again) so since I'm in a good mood I'm gonna update some of my stories for you. Here we go.

After school was hard for all the brothers, especially the eldest. As they reached the Graveyard the tears silently fell between Father and Son. The other brothers understood the sadness behind it but were excited to tell their mother what's happened over the last year. Michelangelo was excited because he was going to show her all the drawings he did and tell her all about his new friends. Donatello on the other hand was going to tell her about how he had upgraded the alarm system and about all the new inventions he was working on, finally Raphael was going to tell her about how he had stood up to another gang and how he is progressing in ninjutsu.

So the 3 youngest walked up the hill to their deceased mother's grave below the cherry tree which the family had asked to be planted, thankfully it was fully grown so when he got up there Leo put pictures of their small family onto the tree with notes written in Japanese Kanji on the back in Sharpie, all the while his father set up the picnic blanket and basket watching his sons with a proud yet sad smile cast over his features.

They stayed there for hours eventually leaving when the sky was turning dark Leo kissed her goodbye, hoping that wherever she was, that she was safe.

On the way home Leo the brothers spoke quietly to each other who's words were easily blocked out by Leo, because of the horrible pounding in the back of his head telling him something's going to happen. The lights in the street were already dimly lit and that made it even harder to see the faded lines of the road. The Hamato's peaceful night came to an abrupt stop when everything went black.

(&&)(&&)(&&)(&&)(&&)(&&)

Leo's POV:

I sat quietly with the same feeling growing tighter and stronger in my stomach, I decided to try and forget about it for now and tuned in my brother's voices, "No way Raph my thumbs of fury will always beat your score in Super Mikey Bro's" Mikey whispered to his elder bro which gained him a bonk on the head from Raph. Leo was about to laugh when the pain suddenly got worse again and burning rubber could be heard in the near distance, with no time left for the vehicle to stop Leo undid his belt and as his brothers leaned in to the middle of the car he put his body over them like a shield as the two vehicles collided and the world was black...

A/N: I know it's short but the next one will be more exciting promise :)

HUGS AND SMILES :)


	6. Not an Update

Hello Readers,

If you are curious at where I've been well a lot has happened and things have changed. I was wondering if it is worth finishing this story (it won't be as long as the original) but if people are interested I will finish them.

I've been gone for a few reasons but mostly I've had writers anxiety recently (wondering if people actually like my work) and it's hard to get over. However, I think I'm ready to continue if anyone is still interested.

Now writing in general. I'm going to start writing more oneshots for different things including Kpop, attack on titan, fairy tail and supernatural, but I will not have a schedule until I start a chapter fic.

I'm sorry if this is depressing or upsetting to you but it is how it is. I do Occasionally post on wattpad now (after a night with a friend lead to some confidence) so if you want to check some oneshots/two shots out head over there ThatGeekyG1rl.

That's all

Hugs and Smiles x


End file.
